Bad Influence
by Sorairo Ryuu
Summary: Sesshomaru is 16 and introducing himself to everything. What happens to young, 5 year-old Inuyasha? Rated M for Inuyasha's naive, pre-mature sexual activities and Sesshomaru's "extensive" vocabulary.
1. Fluffyless

**Disclaimer:  
**Inuyasha characters © Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Sunrise, Yomiuri TV  
Story © to Sorairo Ryuu

**Author's Note:  
**Okay…. I got this idea from a camping trip with a great friend (the one who helped me write (_The Adventures of Retard and Dorkus_) when we were sitting by the lake. I saw a duck feather (the white fluffy down kind) and I was like—THE FLUFFY! After that, I poked the stub out and said something… she laughed and said I should make some fics about Sesshomaru being a bad influence on Inuyasha…. So---! Thanks for the idea, lolz! Oh yes, the fic is complete until I come up with another one… but I know I will, so I'm making them chapters. Who KNOWS how long this might be! Happy reading :)

* * *

**Bad Influence**

-Chapter One-

Why Inuyasha doesn't have a Fluffy

* * *

Inuyasha carefully examined the soft, white ball of fluff he was just given.

"Well, now you have your very own fluffy, my dear Inu-chan," Inu-no-Taishou said, beaming at his six year-old son.

Inuyasha turned it this way and that and found a hard white stub-like stick poking out of one end. That stub was meant to fit inside the shirt collar to keep it attached to the wearer.

"Look daddy," he said, extending the stub out of the fluff. "It has a penis!"

Inu-no-Taishou's eyes went wide and large. "SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru was just sneaking out the door with a condom when he heard his angry father. "Damn!"


	2. Milkshake

**A/N: **Up for another round of stupidity, readers? heehee

**I don't own the song "Milkshake" by Kelis.**

* * *

**-Chapter Two-**

Milkshake

* * *

Inu-no-Taishou was sitting at his kitchen table, quietly sipping his coffee. He sighed. It had been a few hours since he woke up, and it was nearing nine. The boys would be up soon. 

A creaking was heard right above his head. So, Sesshomaru was up.

A few minutes later, a thud was heard and padding of little feet across the hall to Sesshomaru's room sounded through the ceiling. It was quiet except for some quiet talking.

Sighing once more, enjoying the last minute peace, the father took another sip of his coffee.

Right then, Inuyasha ran down the stairs and waltzed around the kitchen, jiggling around and touching pretend, imaginary breasts on his chest, singing a very unusual song for a five year-old to know.

"My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge!"

With that, coffee spewed all over the dog demon's fluffy in shock. **HIS** five year-old son. Singing **MILKSHAKE**.

"My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge!

I know you want it,  
the thing that makes me,  
what the guys go crazy for,  
they lose their minds,  
the way I wind,  
I think it's time

lala-lalala,  
warm it up,  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting,  
lala-lalala  
warm it up,  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting……"

"SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru was up in his room, headphones in ears. His iPod was playing Milkshake, and he thought his little brother should expand his music horizon. But as his head-banging continued, he heard his father calling him.

"Damn!"


	3. PremaWHAT?

**A/N: **My God. I don't think I've updated this much so quickly before.. wow. lolz. Anyway, yes I noticed an error in Inuyasha's age, but he is indeed five.. not six.. I think six is easier to remember, but he's five… tsk tsk. Shame Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, shame. Anyway, this won't be updated until the end of the week unless I get another chapter written today. Got camp with FluffyDemonSheepdog78. Wewt. Can't wait. Anyway, thanks for the nice response on here! I'm pleased that you guys like it :)

* * *

**-Chapter Three-**

PremaWHAT?

* * *

Inuyasha came into the living room, and flopped down on the sofa. He was staring intently at his Nintendo DS game when his father came in and turned on the TV. 

"Inuyasha, you can't play that, remember? You're grounded for touching Kagome's rear-end and chest."

The little boy snorted, saved, and turned it off. He shut it and jumped off the sofa.

"Fine you premature ejaculator."

With that, he walked back upstairs.

Inu-no-Taishou could not believe how corrupted his baby-boy was becoming.

"SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru looked up from what he was doing, breathing heavily, sweat dripping off his face. Of course… every frikken' body had to disrupt him while he was masturbating.

"Damn…"


	4. My Neck My Back!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the song "My Neck, My Back" by Khia.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Wow, what a surprise! I didn't think I'd get so many laughs from this story! **C'mon! More reviews! This is number 5 on the story with most reviews list, make it number two or ONE!** All the reviews made me grin. Heehee. Anyway, a certain reviewer…erm… DREA! Yes, drea. He or she (maybe undecided… JUST KIDDING!) said "well atleast he isn't sing "my neck my back"."

Hm…. Now, don't all you guys know that when you mention something like THAT in your review… that Sorairo-san LIKES to do stupid stuff and do exactly what reviews ask me to NOT do? Waha! Enjoy! Drea, this one's for you!

* * *

**-Chapter Four-**

My Neck My Back!

* * *

Inuyasha ran down stairs with some old, plastic action figures he got for his birthday.

He reached a suitable spot on the soft carpet, flopped down onto his rear-end , and proceeded to play with the toys. As he played, he sang softly.

Sesshomaru and Inu-no-Taishou both came downstairs, in their lawn treating attire. Sesshomaru took one look at Inuyasha and power-walked towards the door. Inu-no-Taishou sank to his knees beside him, just to see what he was doing.

He didn't expect to see Inuyasha making one action-figure crawling on the other.

To top it off, his singing was the cherry on top!

"Slow fuckin til the crack of dawn

On the edge makin' faces 'n' stuff

Through the night, making so much love

Dead sleep when the sun comes up

So, lick it now, lick it good

Lick this pussy just like you should

Right now, lick it good

Lick this pussy just like you should

My Neck, my back

Lick my pussy and my crack

My Neck, my back

Lick my pussy and my crack …."

Now, Milkshake was enough… but **THIS**!

The dog demon flopped onto his back and groaned out, "Sesshomaru….." in a pleading tone with a tinge of anger.

With his hand on the door handle, Sesshomaru brushed a hand through his bangs. Maybe he shouldn't play any more music around Inuyasha.

"Damn…"

* * *

Yes, I know… this chapter was VERY stupid…. But work has drained me… At least I'm home free Friday. Expect funnier stuff then… I dunno… I thought this one was funny, but I'm sure half of you guys will be like "huh… whatever… that was gay". _**-shrug-**_


End file.
